


My Sun

by sherllycolmpels



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, Love Poem, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Teen Romance, even is the sea, isak is the sun, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherllycolmpels/pseuds/sherllycolmpels
Summary: A poem Even wrote for Isak, about each time they're apart.





	My Sun

Lets imagine,

just for a second,

that you are the sun and I am the sea.

Oh, hottie,

you just can’t imagine

how hard it is to be desperately waiting to unite with you,

as you set,

how much I want your colors to fondle me.

And it’s so hard to watch you all day long,

each day,

so up above,

so far away from me,

and miss your warmth each cold night.

Baby, Just try to realize that those short minutes are precious,

as we meet in the skyline...

Oh why can’t you stay longer, darling,

why are you always so far away from me, lighting the sky?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom :)  
> Please let me know your thoughts about it by leaving comments/kudos! xx  
> You're also welcomed to come and say hello on Tumblr (I'm thepersonalblogofsh)
> 
> EDIT:  
> Now there's another poem :) You can read it here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10895730


End file.
